Behind These Topaz Eyes
by MalesForTwilight
Summary: Bella, Alice and Rosalie are vampires. When the humans Edward, Jasper and Emmett come to Forks High, what will happen? better than it sounds!
1. Chapter 1

I sat at my isolated table in the cafeteria, watching the world in front of me.

The only two people who ever sat with me were Alice and Rosalie, the only other vampires in Forks. I listened intently on the conversations of the others around us, my latest hobby. I had heard the ruckus about new students coming and had prepared for a possible dent in my self control.

Alice had kept her eyes on the one they called Jasper the entire day. Rosalie slipped glances at the large burly one when she thought I wasn't looking.

I was the oldest vampire out of us, being changed by one of the Volturi almost 700 years ago. I had changed them both and we had come to Forks just a few years ago. Not long enough for people to get past the topaz eyes and inhuman beauty. I wasn't paying much attention to anything, even if I was watching, until I saw a boy with bronze hair and green eyes walk through the door.

My mouth dropped, involuntarily, and then stretched into a grin. Rosalie shook my arm whispering, "Bella? You okay?"

"I'm fine." I said, grinning. I could swear my eyes flashed red for a moment as I stood and dumped my lunch tray, walking off to class.

A class I noticed on his schedule he held when I walked out the door.

**--**

**One-shot? Not a one-shot? That is the question. The question you all will answer in a review. Okay, so if you didn't notice, Bella, Alice and Rose are all vampires and Edward, Jasper and Emmett are all human**


	2. Chapter 2

"_Little creepy town_

_In a little creepy world_

_Little creepy girl_

_With her little creepy face_

_Saying funny things that you've never heard_

_Do you know what it's all about_

_Are you brave enough to figure out_

_Know that you could set your world on fire_

_If you are strong enough to leave your doubts.."_

**-Walking On Air by Kerli**

Chapter 2

**Edward's POV:**

As I walked through the classroom door, I felt eyes immediately on me.

I walked to the front of the room and the teacher instructed me to sit next to an inhumanly beautiful girl named Bella.

I sat down slowly, slightly intimidated, she scribbled something in her notebook and turned to look at me. "Hi," she said, smiling. I could swear I heard someone gasp.

"Hey," I said, confused.

"I'm Bella. And you are?" she asked, smiling still.

"Edward." I said, suspicious as to why she was talking to me.

I could swear I saw her golden eyes growing black by the second as she mumbled, "Oh dio, Alice stupirà uccidere me per questo," and then she asked, "You wanna ditch next period with me?" her eyes were definitely coal black when she spoke this time.

I couldn't stop the quick nod I gave and she smiled. "Great."

**Bella's POV:**

I mumbled, "Oh dio, Alice stupirà uccidere me per questo," which was Italian, something I learned during my human life in Italy. "You wanna ditch next period with me?" I asked him, fully intent on my actions. I saw Mike Newton glaring at Edward; I had never bothered talking to Mike.

He nodded and I smiled, knowing he would say yes. "Great," I said, turning back in my chair to the teacher, starring off into space. I could use my power to make the teacher let us out early, but he was one of the easier ones to get what I wanted from without using mind control, and I couldn't afford to get him fired.

Br. Banner was a pervert, to say the least. All I had to do was wear a short skirt, or show a bra strap and he would give me what I wanted.

He was like a puppet. But, being a teacher had it's advantages for him.

Some of the dumber girls were in his classes, and when they couldn't get an A, they could always get extra credit. I guess you could call him good looking, to a human. Some girls had _pretended_ to be dumb to get that extra credit, only if they knew all they had to do was ask.

I sighed and started to doodle on my paper, notes pre-written, thanks to Alice in lunch, who had the class just before me.

The school had put us all in the same classes, but when they noticed our grades never dropped from a 100, they split us up in classes. We never even knew why. After this class, I had gym, something I didn't care too much for. I tried volleyball and the girl who tried to smack the ball back to me broke her wrist.

I was too strong for gym, and my competitive side came out during it, so it was best I skipped it.

The chime of the bell rang in my ears and I stood slowly, waiting for Edward.

"Hold on a sec, I gotta do something. What class do you have next?" I asked.

"Mr. Joler, English." he said, looking at his schedule.

I smiled, taking his slip and walking up to Mr. Banner.

"Hi, Mr. Banner. Can you do me a favor?" I asked seductively batting my eyelashes, glad for a mini skirt I had chosen for today.

He put his hand just above my knee cap as I sat on his desk, crossing my leg. I kept it there, happy things were going as planned. "What is it, Bella?"

"Can you sign my friends slip for next class? They have Joler, English." he smiled, inching his hand farther up my leg. With the other hand he signed it, while the one on my leg pressed on my clit gently.

It took all I had not to break his neck.

"Here, Bella," he said, handing it back to me, his hand try to work its why around my panties, I pulled his hand away and walked back to Edward.

"C'mon, let's go." I said, relieved to have Mr. Banners sweaty hand removed from under my skirt. I grabbed Edward's hand and pulled him out the door while Mr. Banner starred at my ass.

_Pervert. _I thought to myself, making Mr. Banner bang into a wall and scream "OW!"

I laughed and continued to pull Edward to the parking lot.

**--**

**Sorry it's so short, just wanted to get it up so you people would know i took your plea's and it is NOT a one shot. okay, this chapter was WAYY more M-rated than most other chapters will be. read the rest, it won't be so wierd. and the **"Oh dio, Alice stupirà uccidere me per questo,"** are italian for "Oh God, Alice is gonna kill me for this," (: review pleaseee or itll be a two-shot. (: **


	3. Chapter 3

**Bella's POV:**

When we reached the parking lot Edward's mouth still hung wide at the scene he had witnessed.

I laughed at his expression and said, "You okay?" he seemed even more shocked by my almost chipper expression.

"You do know he just mulested you, right?" he asked me increadolously.

I rolled my eyes. "You do realize I let him, right?" I asked him with a mocking voice.

"You_ let _him? Why the hell would you do that just to get out of class?!" he asked me, almost angry at my actions.

"Look, you can't tell anyone. He's my free ticket through school. He touches me a little, I'm free of class. Big woupe." I said as if it was the most comon thing on Earth. "Now will you shut up about it? You do realize how many guys would kill to be you right now, don't you?"

It was true. Almost any guy in school would have done basically anything to skip with me; I had once gotten Tyler Crowley to streak through school.

I sighed and slid onto the hood of my car, leaning back against the winshield so I could watch the clouds. I remembered watching clouds as a human, and I loved the difference. Now I could see the clouds perfectly.

I felt green eyes on me and I remembered why I had asked him to skip. I sighed, hopping to the ground and walking slowly to him.

I smiled and stood on my tiptoes to say into his ear, "Let's go into the forest,"

He smiled, understanding what it was – well, what I was disguising it as – and nodded.

I pulled him to the trees, finally breaking into the weave of greenery and pulled him deeper.

Once we stopped at a decent place where no one would hear him screaming, and I could smell no one to attack afterwards, I rapped my hands around his neck and pulled him to me, leaning into the crook of his neck.

I pressed my lips gently to his skin, feeling the heat of his blood and smelling his delicious scent. He smelt like chocolate strawberries and my mouth filled with venom to a point where my mouth watered.

When I opened my mouth and let my teeth graze lightly along the skin, I couldn't do it.

I just couldn't do it.

**--**

**tell me you dont love me. i dare you. **

**lol, yes, short, but yes, good. i almost made him become a vampire but i decided not to. B O R I N G . i usually cant wait for bella to turn into a vampire in my stories and it ends up going too fast, but edwards easier for me to pull things out with. so he might still be a human by the time this is over. hehe, review. HAPPY BREAKING DAWN RELEASE DAY! it should be a holiday. o-o NO: it WILL BE a holiday. mwahahahaha...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bella's POV:**

I stood still, my mouth now closed, my face still against his neck. Why did I stop? What was wrong with me?

I'd led this human into the forest, gotten him practically wrapped around my finger, and now I was _stopping_? Damn was I stupid.

Then, out of nowhere, I looked up, and lips planted on mine.

Even more surprisingly, I let them stay there. He licked my bottom lip, my mouth opening from the pressure. What was I doing?

What in hells name, _was_ I doing?

Did I plan to have sex with a human on the floor of the woods? That wouldn't end very well. For him, at least. I had to stop, yet I couldn't. I was enjoying myself.

How? I didn't know. _Shut up! _a voice inside me screamed.

Oh gosh. This will end very,_ very_ badly.

**--**

**Yes, another shorty. . sorrry. its just i wrote this kinda quick, because im trying to write a lot, and i got a threat in review so i hurried to get this up.**


	5. Chapter 5

Well, I'm very sorry to say I have been pretty much grounded for life. I will not be continuing this story, sorry guys, because

1. I just don't have the time anymore.

2. I've lost a lottt of my inspiration.

3. I can't get on enough to write more than twenty words.

I know, I know, this really sucks, but it's something needed to be done. I will, however, be continuing writing the story Behind These Hazel Eyes. I'll be starting it completely over on a new account, and the chapters will be updated slowly. But, it's something. Thank you so much for taking the time to read and review my stories over time, it honestly makes me want to cry. I feel so bad for having to do this, you have no idea. The story The Secrets Of Bella Swan and Edward Cullen is a story held very close to my heart, but I cannot write it anymore, period. The plot is up for grabs to anyone who wants it, I just ask you keep the basic same plot up until now, and then you can do whatever it is you want with it. I don't care how many people take it, or who, I just don't want it to die out. I ask the title remain the same, though, and that in the first chapter's authors note you mention me and give the original stories link. I've made some great friends through these stories, and I hope you all understand.

The last chapter that will ever be made on this account for any story, it's sad, isn't it? We've had a great run. But everybody has to move on sometimes.

-Nick / MalesForTwilight


End file.
